As electronic and digital content use in enterprise settings and/or other organizational settings has become the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, so has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such collaboration environments, multiple users share, access, and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in shared workspaces. This shared access and collaboration requires high availability of the data (e.g., an unfettered ability to download and upload files) as any number of users may have access to a file at any given time.
The collaboration environments can include features or mechanisms that add security mechanisms to the access of content and files in the shared workspaces. Unfortunately, these mechanisms do not provide variable client-level control of the security mechanism and thus a need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following.